Invasion
by TheTerrificTwo
Summary: Two of the Digidestined get stuck in the Digital World. Digimon are in the Real World and for some reason the Digidestined aren't able to open the portals to send them back to the Digital World. What will happen? Please R&R! PG13 just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Terrific Two do not own Digimon. Kelly and Cassie are owned by the Terrific Two, as well as well Avimon and Shoyrumon and all of their forms and attacks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa got down on her knees and held out her right hand. "Isn't the ring my daddy got for me pretty?"  
  
The small girl with pigtails took Mimi's hand and carefully examined the golden ring with a jeweled flower on it. She looked up at Mimi wearing a big grin. "Pretty!"  
  
Mimi swept a strand of chestnut hair away from her eyes and touched the hot pink star on the young girls black choker. "I just love your choker Kelly. It's so pretty."  
  
Kelly smiled proudly and placed her hands on her hips. "It was my mama's."  
  
Just then there was a beep from inside the small pink backpack Kelly had been carrying. She took it off and dug around until she found the source of the sound. Pulling out her D-Terminal, Kelly opened it up and read the message.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Davis says for you and me to meet everybody at the pond in the park."  
  
"That's it? He didn't say why?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm only six! I can't read everything."  
  
Mimi giggled and took Kelly's hand. "Come on Kiddo."  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Mimi called to the large group of Digidestined.  
  
Sora waved to Mimi and Kelly. "Hi guys! Glad you could make it!"  
  
Mimi released Kelly's hand and allowed her to run over to Matt and Cassie. "So what's going on?"  
  
Davis stepped forward. "We got an urgent message from Gennai. He says we're needed in the Digital World right away."  
  
Cassie nodded and leaned down to hug Kelly.  
  
"Then what are we doing in the park?"  
  
"I brought my laptop." Izzy said proudly as he held up the yellow computer.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yolei cried.  
  
"Right." Izzy opened his laptop and set it on the ground.  
  
Davis held out his D-3. "All right ladies and gentlemen, hold on to your pants. No flash photography please. Digi-port open!"  
  
***  
  
The group of Digidestined were greeting by several enthusiastic Digimon. Each person happy to be reunited with their Digimon partners.  
  
Cassie smiled at the small pink dragon at her feet. "Shoyrumon! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Kelly raced over to the Digimon that looked like a sixteen-year-old girl and hugged her. "Avimon!" Avimon's wings ruffled as she leaned over and returned the hug. She was wearing a gold tank top, gold pants with a red chain belt, gold knee-high boots, and gold elbow length gloves. Her dark brown hair reached her waist.  
  
Davis picked Veemon up and turned to the others. "Come on guys. We need to get moving."  
  
"He's right you guys." Tai agreed.  
  
Joe stood up and looked at himself in disgust. "Gomamon, did you have to get me so dirty?"  
  
Gomamon smiled proudly, but said nothing.  
  
Kelly grabbed Avimon's gloved hand and went to Davis and Tai. "Me and Avimon are gonna beat up the bad boys and make them cry for their mommies."  
  
Tai laughed and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Kelly. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You do that Kelly. Make sure they get a real good spanking too."  
  
"I will!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Tai stood back up. "Ok gang. Let's move."  
  
The group started walking towards their destination. A desert. That's where they would find whatever it was they were looking for.  
  
Cassie noticed that Matt was being more quiet than usual and went to his side. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Cassie shrugged. "You just seem like your mind is somewhere else."  
  
"I'm fine. Really." he reassured her.  
  
Kelly suddenly felt cold. A chill ran up her spine. Everyone stopped and looked around. They had all felt it too.  
  
Kelly tugged on Avimon's hand and ran back to Matt. She grabbed his hand and moved close to him.  
  
Matt groaned and rolled his eyes, but he held Kelly's hand.  
  
The ground began to shake, causing everyone to loose their balance and fall. Matt caught Cassie when she fell.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." she replied with a slight blush.  
  
Kelly whimpered and closed the small gap between herself, Matt, and Avimon.  
  
Mimi heard the six-year-old and grabbed Palmon. Then she moved over to Kelly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kelly. Avimon wont let anything happen to you."  
  
"And I'll help protect you too." Palmon replied.  
  
Kelly smiled and tightened her grip on Matt's hand. Avimon wrapped her wings around Kelly and squeezed her hand.  
  
The ground shuddered harder. Suddenly it began to crack, splitting the Digidestined apart. On one half of the split was Kelly, Matt, Cassie, Mimi, Davis, and Joe. On the other side were Tai, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, TK, and Kari.  
  
"Welcome Digidestined. I've been expecting you." came an evil sounding voice.  
  
From the split in the ground arose a Digimon that looked like a male version of Avimon. An evil male version. He was the same height as Avimon. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black boots. His hair was short and dark brown. A pair of wings almost identical to Avimon's were attatched to his back. The only difference was, his were black.  
  
Avimon gasped and her eyes went wide. "Aremon?!"  
  
Palmon looked at Avimon with a confused expression. "You know him?"  
  
"He's my brother!"  
  
Aremon looked over at Avimon and smirked. "Hello little sister. So nice to see you again."  
  
Avimon got to her feet and walked closer to her brother. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He replied. "Fire of Darkness!"  
  
Aremon flung a ball of fire at Avimon. She was too stunned to move, so the attack slammed into her, sending her sprawling on the ground.  
  
Kelly jumped up. "Avimon!" She ran towards Avimon and kneeled down beside her.  
  
Cassie got to her feet. "Kelly get out of there!"  
  
Aremon glared down at the small girl. "Fire of Darkness!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe. Eeeeeeeeeeeevil me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Fire of Darkness!" Aremon shouted as he unleashed his attack upon the six- year-old brunette.  
  
Scrambling to her feet Cassie got up and raced over to her fellow digi- destined as the massive ball of fire got closer and closer.  
  
"Kelly! Watch out!" she shouted as she ran over to the little girl. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she picked up Kelly in her arms and jumped over Avimon's form and out of the fireball's way. Protecting Kelly from the attack Cassie had obtained a small burn on her upper arm. The two rolled across the ground and then came to a quick halt. Cassie sat up as she helped Kelly stand.  
  
"You okay kiddo?" Cassie panted as she helped Kelly brush dirt off her overalls.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Kelly replied and turned her attention to Cassie's arm. "Cassie you're hurt." Glancing over at her right upper arm Cassie had just noticed she had a small burn.  
  
"I'll be fine, come on let's get out of here." The two stood up along with Avimon.  
  
"Are you girls okay?" Asked Davis as he approached them, both girls nodded in unison.  
  
"You blasted digi-destined!" Aremon shouted in fury and decided to try once more. "Delineation of pain!" A shadow appeared from his chest and it looked like Devimon. At Aremon's command the shadow would surge forward at its target. Seeing this, Tai realized they had no other choice.  
  
"Everybody digi-volve now!" He shouted and swiftly each digi-destined whipped out their digi-vices and every digimon digi-volved to their champion level.  
  
"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon hollered as the balls of fire emitted from his clawed hands and rushed toward the shadow.  
  
"Meteor wing!" contributed Birdramon.  
  
"Come on y'all, let's get going!" Davis announced. Everyone climbed onto the backs of their digimon as they flee from anymore attacks from Aremon. Choosing not to waste his energy and go after the chosen children he sent a group of Flymon and DarkTyrannamon after them.  
  
Kelly hung on tight to Celestimon as she held her in her arms as they flew over the trees and away from Aremon. Celestimon looked the same as Avimon except now she wore a white mini skirt, a white halter top, white knee-high boots, and white gloves that go up to her armpits.  
  
"Celestimon! There's Flymon behind us!" said Kelly to her digimon. Celestimon turned her head and realized Kelly was right and she sped up next to Kabuterimon.  
  
"Kabuterimon, take Kelly for me." She said to the insect digimon.  
  
"Guardian javelin!" A circle of light swirled around Celestimon's hand. She grabbed it as it became a javelin and stealthily aimed and pitched it at the Flymon. A few were hit and fell down to the ground. Once her attack finished, Kabuterimon returned Kelly to Celestimon.  
  
Below on the ground, DarkTyrannamon chased the other digimon. Garurumon came to a quick halt and turned around to the approaching digimon.  
  
"Howling blaster!" A blue stream of ice shot out of his mouth and directly hits one of the DarkTyrannamon, who fell down and blocked the other DarkTyrannamon thus giving the digi-destined more time to get away. They all ran out to an open field where the ground wasn't split.  
  
"Izzy! Hurry! Open the digi-port!" Tai shouted to his friend.  
  
"Needle spray!"  
  
"Tempest wing!"  
  
"Fire spin!"  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!" Shouted the digimon as they fended off a couple more DarkTyrannamon and Flymon while Izzy and Yolei prepared to open the digi- port.  
  
"Come on lets go! Is everybody here?" Tai questioned as Greymon digi-volved back into Agumon before entering the digi-port.  
  
"Kelly! Celestimon!" Mimi shouted. Everyone turned their eyes to the sky. Celestimon was fighting off the continuous assaults from the Flymon.  
  
"Go ahead and go through, me and Kelly will catch up!" she replied as she unleashed another javelin. Kelly, who had been clinging onto her fearless digimon, was beginning to lose her grip as one of the Flymon's stinger rushed past her.  
  
"Celestimon!!" she screamed as she lost her grasp and fell. Celestimon attempted to reach for the small girl's hand but couldn't when one of the Flymon knocked her out of the way.  
  
"Kelly!!" Mimi shouted and at this, Togemon digi-volved to Lilymon and raced up into the skies and caught Kelly in her arms. While all this happened the DarkTyrannamon had gotten close.  
  
"Come on everyone, we have to go!" Davis shouted and jumped into the portal along with Veemon. One by one the rest of the digi-destined stepped through the port, assuming they would all make it through safely. Mimi, Cassie, and Kelly were last. Celestimon, who had used up most strength, plummeted towards the ground, halfway digi-volving back into Avimon.  
  
"Acarmon!" shouted Cassie and without wasting another minute the dragon took up into the sky and caught Avimon's form. Acarmon intended to land back where Cassie, Mimi, and Kelly were standing but because of the Flymon she ended up landing right in the middle of the field.  
  
"Avimon!" Kelly took off into the field.  
  
"Kelly wait! We have to go into the digi-port!" Mimi shouted. "Cassie go through, I'll get Kelly." And she took off after the little girl. Cassie stood in place motionless; she couldn't decide whether to do what Mimi told her or go help.  
  
"Mimi!" Cassie yelled as she ran away from the digi-port and headed for the middle of the field.  
  
"Cassie!! I told you to go!" Mimi exasperated as she turned to see her friend running towards her. Avimon was already up on her feet and was running towards Mimi and Cassie while holding on tightly to Kelly's hand. Acarmon flew ahead to where Cassie stood.  
  
"Come on we have to move before the portal closes!" Togemon announced and picked up Mimi in one hand and Avimon and Kelly in the other. Cassie climbed onto Acaramon's back. All three digi-destined and their partners hurried back to the digital port. Cassie thought they would make it there without any complications but she was wrong.  
  
"Fire blast!" A huge jet of fire soared past them knocking Cassie off Acarmon's back and right up to the digital port. Acarmon digi-volved back into Shoyrumon and helped Cassie to her feet.  
  
"Brown sting!" One of the Flymon's stinger hit Togemon in the back, causing her to digi-volve back into Palmon and drop Avimon, Kelly, and Mimi.  
  
"Mimi! Kelly!" Cassie shouted as she ran over and grabbed Mimi's hand who held on to Kelly's as they ran back to the digi-port, Palmon and Avimon close behind. Almost back to the digi-port Kelly accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down. Having been holding onto Mimi's hand she too fell down and let go of Cassie's. At the speed Cassie had been running she was involuntarily hurled into the portal.  
  
"Come on Kelly, we must hurry!" said the brown-haired digimon as she picked up Kelly in her arms. They ran to the digi-port as Mimi picked up Shoyrumon and threw her into the portal after Cassie. Palmon was about to step into it also when suddenly a stinger flew by and nearly hit the television.  
  
"Get it Palmon, hurry!" Mimi shouted as she got up from the ground from the recent attack.  
  
"No, not without you!" Palmon exclaimed but without wasting another minute Mimi shoved her digimon into the portal. She got up and was about to enter along with Avimon and Kelly when suddenly a ball of fire shot past them and demolished the television.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Cassie glided through the digital port head first and landed back in the real world face first into the grass.  
  
"Cassie you okay?" she heard Sora ask her as the red-haired girl helped her up. Cassie brushed the dirt off her shirt and turned around to face Izzy's laptop. The port was red meaning it had closed.  
  
"Where's Mimi and Kelly?" she questioned as worry started to build in her stomach.  
  
"You weren't the last one?" asked Joe.  
  
"Where are they Izzy?" Cassie exasperated. As she sat down on her heels in front of the laptop. "Izzy did it close?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I'm trying my best to get it to re-open." He explained as his fingers fluttered over the keyboard. Cassie closed her eyes, she realized what happened. She remembered being hurled into the digi-port since she had been running to fast. Cassie opened her eyes and she still saw the digi-port was red and stood up. "I can't get the port to open. I'm going to try to access through a different one at a different location point in the digital world."  
  
"Any luck?" Davis questioned after about five minutes as he watched Izzy continue to type. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I can't get in; all the gates into the digital world seem to be closed. Let's just hope Kelly and Mimi are alright." He concluded, closing his laptop.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Meanwhile in the digital world, Mimi, Kelly, and Avimon were able to hide behind some bushes, letting the DarkTyrannamon and Flymon to pass.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kelly asked as she took hold of Mimi's hand. Mimi turned and looked down at the six-year-old's bright green eyes and tried to smile, she wasn't exactly sure either.  
  
"Well we originally came here to go see Gennai, so why don't we do that?" she suggested and Kelly nodded in approval.  
  
"I know! We can e-mail the others to tell them we're stuck and that we're going to go to Gennai's." Kelly beamed.  
  
"Sure, that's a good idea." Kelly took out her D-Terminal and handed it to Mimi, saying she was too lazy to worry about spelling and writing.  
  
Hi guys, it's Mimi!  
  
Kelly, Avimon, and I are stuck here in the digital world. Seems like one of the DarkTyrannamon blasted the digital port before we could get through. We checked on the D-Terminal and saw none of the other gateways were open either. Looks like the 3 of us are going to be here for awhile huh? Its okay, Avimon and I will keep a good watch on Kelly. We're going to head to Gennai's. If you need anything from us just e-mail. Keep in touch, I miss you guys already. Sincerely, Mimi  
  
Finishing the e-mail she handed the D-Terminal back to Kelly and the three of them set off to Gennai's hand in hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The rest of the digi-destined stood in the park and were deep in thought when suddenly Kari's D-Terminal beeped. Checking it out she saw there was an e-mail from Mimi.  
  
"Guys! I have an e-mail from Mimi! She says the digi-port was blasted by one of the DarkTyrannamon before they were able to get through. They're okay and she, Avimon, and Kelly are going to head to Gennai's." explained Kari.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Yolei.  
  
"There's really nothing we can do. We just have to wait and see if the digi- ports will re-open tomorrow. I think we all should head home and get some rest; it's going to be dark soon." Izzy answered.  
  
"Izzy's right. We all should go home and get some rest. Everyone meet back here tomorrow at noon." Stated Tai and they all started heading home.  
  
"Cassie wait," Joe called after her and she turned around. "You should get your arm looked at. Why don't you come over and I'll clean it up and bandage it for you." He offered.  
  
"Okay." Matt couldn't help but overhear what Joe had said and decided to follow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"There you go." After cleaning up the mild burn Joe wrapped a white bandage around Cassie's upper arm. "It should heal in a couple of days."  
  
"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it." Cassie expressed her gratitude and walked to the front door.  
  
"No problem. Bye!" He opened it and Cassie stepped out. She strode into the elevator and it took her down to the first floor. Cassie started down the walkway when she noticed someone leaning against a nearby lamppost.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked not in a mean way.  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"The whole time?"  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering you know... if I could maybe walk you home since it's getting kind of dark." He offered.  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice." And the two set off down the sidewalk together. The first couple of minutes were nothing but absolute silence.  
  
"You alright? You seem like your mind's somewhere else." Matt lightly teased, since Cassie had asked him the same question earlier that day. She exhaled deeply through her nose.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, hearing this Matt couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know Cassie, you're a pretty bad liar." He said to her and she continued to walk beside him in silence.  
  
"I shouldn't have run." Cassie turned her gaze up to the night sky as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"If you're thinking it's you're fault Mimi and Kelly are stuck in the digi- world, its not. Don't beat yourself up on something that's already happened. Heck, the rest of us should have stayed there to help you guys out. But it just happened and none of us knew that." Matt consoled as they reached the front of Cassie's apartment. She stayed in the same one Tai and Kari did except a floor or two below them.  
  
"Don't take that guilt trip on me okay?" Matt put a hand on each of Cassie's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She answered, not daring to make eye contact with him for fear he would see the tears in her eyes. "Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"Sure, anytime." Matt replied as he watched Cassie walk down the footpath to the elevator. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kelly sighed and released Mimi's hand. "Mimi, I can't take another step. I need to rest. My feet hurt."  
  
Avimon came up behind Kelly and picked her up. "I'll carry you the rest of the way Kelly. We should really keep moving."  
  
Mimi nodded her agreement.  
  
They continued on their way, hoping that they would reach Gennai's house before dark.  
  
***  
  
Kelly plopped down on Gennai's couch and yawned. Mimi and Avimon were in the kitchen with Gennai. Kelly pulled out her D-Terminal and began writing a message.  
  
Dear Davis, Me, Mimi, and Avimon all got to Gennai's house. We're ok right now, but I don't know what is going to happen next.  
  
Kelly  
  
She placed the D-Terminal back into her backpack and yawned again. With a sigh she curled up on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
-------------  
  
Izzy was typing at his computer, trying to find an open portal that the D- Terminal's scanner had missed.  
  
The other Digidestined were scattered around the room. Cassie had fallen asleep with her head on Matt's shoulder. Tai, Sora, and Joe were sitting on the floor talking quietly. TK, Kari, Yolei, and Davis were all sitting on the couch, staring into space.  
  
Suddenly a beep came from Davis' D-Terminal. He quickly pulled it out and read the message. "It's an e-mail from Kelly. She says that they're at Gennai's house and that they're ok."  
  
"Thank goodness." Kari said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm gonna e-mail her back." Davis began typing a message on his D- Terminal.  
  
--------------  
  
Kelly woke up when she heard her D-Terminal beep. She pulled it out and read the message.  
  
Dear Kelly, Hey Kiddo. I'm glad you're ok. And don't worry. Izzy's trying really hard to find an open portal that the D-Terminal might have missed. We'll have you guys home in no time at all. Just be extra careful ok Kel? We wouldn't want anything happening to you. What am I worry about? I know that Avimon and Mimi will look after you. Anyway, try not to put yourself in any danger. Ok? Well, hopefully we'll see you soon. You're Pal,  
  
Davis  
  
Kelly smiled when she saw that Davis was concerned about her. She stuffed her D-Terminal into her backpack and ran into the kitchen. "Mimi! Avimon!"  
  
They turned and looked at Kelly when she entered.  
  
"What is it Kelly?" Avimon asked.  
  
"I got an e-mail from Davis. He said that Izzy is trying to find an open portal so that we can go back home."  
  
"That's great." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
Gennai frowned and cut in. "I'm afraid all of the portals are closed. It may be some time before you are able to return home. I do not know if you will even be able to go back home."  
  
Mimi looked confused. "Why not? There has to be some way to open the portals."  
  
"There is. The problem is, I don't know what it is."  
  
Kelly shook her head. "We have to go home. On Friday's they give out free pizza at Pizza Palace."  
  
Avimon smiled slightly. Kelly didn't have to worry about never seeing her parents again, because they died when she was three. Most of the time Kelly didn't want to go back home because her aunt and uncle abused her. It always amazed Avimon when she realized how little her partner ever worried.  
  
Kelly started walking back out to the couch. "You just make sure I'm home by Friday. I never miss free pizza day. They might get worried if I don't show up."  
  
Gennai smiled. "She has no real worries, does she?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No. She's pretty much carefree."  
  
-----------------  
  
Davis and Yolei stopped on the sidewalk.  
  
"I wonder why it's so quiet." Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird."  
  
Veemon started jumping up and down by Davis' feet. "Davis! Aren't you gonna try to open a portal?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right." Davis held his digivice up to the sky, as did Yolei.  
  
"Digi-port open!" they cried in unison.  
  
A few seconds passed, and nothing happened.  
  
"Well that didn't do much good." Yolei said as she clipped her digivice back onto her belt.  
  
"Let's try somewhere else." Hawkmon suggested.  
  
"Right." Davis agreed.  
  
------------------  
  
Cassie shielded her eyes from the sun. "Shoyrumon, wait up." she called to her partner.  
  
Shoyrumon slowed down immediately and waited for Cassie to catch up. "I don't think this is gonna work." he commented. "Only the new Digidestined can open the portals."  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
Matt came around a corner with Gabumon and waved to Cassie. "Hey. Any luck?"  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I don't get it. Why aren't the Digi-ports opening?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Beats me. I have a feeling that Digimon we ran into has something to do with it though."  
  
Gabumon cut in. "Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we keep trying? We wouldn't want Mimi and Kelly to be stuck in the Digital World forever would we?"  
  
"Mimi, no. Kelly, it's debatable."  
  
Cassie gave Matt a questioning look. "Why do you always get so annoyed? No matter what she's doing it annoys you."  
  
"She's an annoying kid. She hangs around me too much."  
  
"That's because she feels safe around you."  
  
"Well why can't she feel safe around Tai? Or Davis?"  
  
"She does. But she likes hanging around you more. Why she does I'll never know. You're kind of rude to her."  
  
"I am not." Matt said defensively.  
  
"I'll let you think that." Cassie grabbed Matt's arm and started walking down the sidewalk once again. "Come on. Let's keep trying to open that portal."  
  
***  
  
Izzy sighed heavily and looked around at the large group of Digidestined and Digimon. Everyone except himself, Tentomon, and Palmon had gone out to see if they could open the portal with their digivices. No one had any luck.  
  
Palmon stood with her face pressed against the window. She sighed and turned away. "I sure hope that Mimi is all right."  
  
"Don't worry Palmon. Kelly said in her e-mail that they were fine." Davis reminded her.  
  
Sora looked up at Davis. "Well, Kelly doesn't exactly have the same definition of 'all right' as we do. She's the one who will walk into the middle of a Digimon battle to introduce herself."  
  
TK nodded. "Yeah. She's not exactly careful about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Come on guys." Tai said cheerily. "If Kelly says they're fine then I'm sure they are."  
  
Kari stood up and walked over to the window. "They may be fine now, but what about later? Kelly is only six years old and Avimon is the only Digimon there with her and Mimi. She might not be strong enough to protect them."  
  
Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms. "Don't worry so much Kari. I know Avimon, and she's very strong. When she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her."  
  
"Yeah." Yolei agreed. "I'm sure they'll be just fine until we can figure out how to bring them back home."  
  
Kari was silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Right."  
  
--------------  
  
Kelly leapt into the air and snatched the feather she had been blowing around. She twirled it around in her fingers and placed it in her backpack. After tossing her backpack into a corner of the room, Kelly skipped back to the computer where Gennai and Avimon were standing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Avimon picked Kelly up so she could see the computer screen. "Ooh. Is that a game?"  
  
Gennai shook his head. "It's a program to help us locate the negative energy that's keeping the portals closed."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Kelly said with a wide grin.  
  
Mimi came out of the kitchen and held out a plate with a sandwich on it. "I made you some lunch Kelly."  
  
Kelly hopped out of Avimon's arms and took the sandwich. "Yummy. Thanks Mimi."  
  
"Any time."  
  
While Kelly was munching happily on her sandwich, Gennai, Mimi, and Avimon concentrated on the computer program.  
  
Suddenly the house began to shake violently. Everyone was startled at the sudden movement.  
  
"Hey!" Kelly cried with annoyance. "I'm trying to eat!"  
  
When the shuddering stopped Gennai glanced at the computer screen and gasped. "Oh no! The negative energy is covering the entire Digital World!"  
  
"I take it that's not a good thing." Mimi said.  
  
"It's horrible. So much negative energy could destroy the Digital World and then spread to the Real World and destroy that as well."  
  
Kelly was looking at her D-Terminal. "Mimi! Avimon! The portals are opening!"  
  
"What?" Mimi took the D-Terminal from Kelly. "That doesn't look good."  
  
Gennai grabbed the D-Terminal away from Mimi and examined the screen. "Oh no. Digimon are entering the Real World!"  
  
"We have to get to the gates and get back to the Real World before the portals close again. The others will need out help!" Avimon said.  
  
"Too late. They already starting to close."  
  
Mimi took the D-Terminal back. "I'm sending the others an e-mail. I'll tell them that we need them to try to keep the Odaiba portal open with their digivices."  
  
------------  
  
A beep came from Kari's D-Terminal. She opened it up and read the message. "Uh oh. Guys we need to go." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Cassie sat on the floor, leaning against the coffee table as she played solitaire with a deck of cards she had found. Suddenly a beeping noise came from Kari's D-Terminal. Opening it she read the message.  
  
"Uh oh. Guys we need to go." She stated.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" TK questioned.  
  
"Kelly and Mimi sent an e-mail saying something was happening with the digi- ports and that digimon had gotten through them and are now entering the real world!" Kari explained. Davis simply scoffed at the announcement.  
  
"Yeah right! That can't happen." He retorted and just as he had done so there was a tremendous rumble, knocking those who were standing off their feet and onto the floor. "I sit corrected." Davis joked, rubbing his behind as he stood up.  
  
"No time to kid around Davis, come on team, let's go!" Tai exclaimed. Everyone but Izzy and Cody quickly got up and filed out the door. The two stayed behind just incase the ports would miraculously open. The other nine digi-destined rushed outside.  
  
"Okay team, let's split up. That way we can cover more ground. Cassie and Sora, Kari, TK, and Yolei, Davis and Joe, and me and Matt." Tai quickly assigned. They all split up into their groups and set off to different areas of the city.  
  
Izzy's fingers rapidly ran over the keyboard. "Digi-ports still haven't opened, this is so bizarre!" he exclaimed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I sure hope the others are okay, having to deal with all those digimon entering the real world." Mimi said to Avimon. Kelly busied herself with a deck of cards carefully building a pyramid. The ground suddenly began to violently shake knocking down all of Kelly's cards.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled and all of a sudden a big ball of fire destroyed the roof of Gennai's home. It was Aremon.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be hiding here." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Hey! You ruined my card pyramid!" Kelly shouted angrily, not exactly realizing the situation they were in. Aremon just laughed and shot another ball of fire at them.  
  
"Kelly watch out!" cried Mimi as she grabbed the six-year-old's wrist and hid behind a desk. Avimon digi-volved to Celestimon and started to battle her brother.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Joe and Davis ran down the street as fast as they could. It was tough because people were running in the opposite direction they were running. Finally they made it to the docks on the river. There in the water was Raremon, a big and dirty gray looking blob with claws, two big eyes, and sharp teeth. He also carries around with him the unmistakable odor of garbage.  
  
"Gomamon, digi-volve!" Joe said to digital partner and instantly Gomamon became Ikkakumon.  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!" the white-furred digimon shouted, aiming his horn at Raremon.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Matt had their hands full with SkullMeramon and a whole bunch of RedVeggimon down in the subway. Kari, TK, and Yolei were in the heart of the city worrying about Mammothmon as they stomped through the streets, destroying everything in their path. Sora and Cassie on the other hand were in the park, dealing with Phantomon, Tuskmon, and a crowd of Bakemon.  
  
"Meteor wing!"  
  
"Fire spin!" Shouted the girls' champion digimon. Not only did they have a hard time with Phantomon they also had to make sure the Bakemon didn't get to Cassie and Sora.  
  
"Cassie, what do we do with the digimon if we can't open the digi-port and send them back?" Sora questioned as she and Cassie hid behind a bush.  
  
"I don't know, let me ask Izzy really quick." She replied, sending him a quick message. His reply to her and all the other digi-destined:  
  
Guys, once you weaken the digimon take out your digi-vices and point them at the digimon. By doing this, it creates a sort of barrier around them and sends them through the digital port. They don't exactly go through all the way back to the digi-world but are contained inside the port. They're going to have to stay there for the time being until I can somehow get the ports re-activated. Good luck!  
  
-Izzy  
  
"Okay then, let's give that a try." Cassie and Sora stood up from behind the bush and just as they did so a group of about five Bakemon had snuck up behind them and pushed them forward onto the ground, knocking Cassie's digi- vice out of her hand. Crawling forward to pick it up she nearly reached it when one of the Bakemon picked it up and flew up into the sky.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" she shouted. Seeing this, Acaramon uses one of her fire javelins and hit the Bakemon sending the digi-vice toward the ground.  
  
"Sora!" yelled Cassie as the digi-vice fell down over top of her friend. Reaching up Sora safely caught her fellow digi-destined's digi-vice in her hands.  
  
"Cassie, catch!" Sora exclaimed as she saw more Bakemon approach her and threw the digi-vice back to it's rightful owner. Lunging forward Cassie managed to grasp it. Looking back up at her friend she saw Bakemon swarming around Sora, pulling at her clothing and digi-vice.  
  
"Get away!" Cassie exasperated as she ran over and tried to push them away.  
  
"Horn buster!" Tuskmon took the girls' trouble in benefit and chose that time to attack.  
  
"Sora! Cassie!" cried Birdramon as she swooped down and picked up the two girls, trying to get them out of the way but wasn't quick enough and it hit her in the back, sending both Cassie and Sora flying forward and onto the ground.  
  
"Shadow scythe!" With a quick swing of his long scythe, Phantomon knocked Acarmon down into one of the trees.  
  
"Acaramon!" Yelled Cassie as she quickly stood up and rushed over to her fallen partner.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mimi, Kelly, run!" Celestimon shouted at the two. "Get out of here, I'll catch up with you later!" Gennai had helped them fight off Aremon for a little bit but decided it was better for him to go and refuge at a different location and seek for more help.  
  
"No Avimon, I'm not going to leave without you!" Kelly replied.  
  
"Kelly, I think it's best for us to do what Celestimon says!" Mimi countered.  
  
"Demon daggers!" Aremon produces two dark daggers and throws them at Celestimon who dodges them and the daggers hit the desk Mimi and Kelly hid behind. The small table disintegrated now leaving the two girls in the open of the battle.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Kelly shouts as she runs out in the middle of the battle.  
  
"Kelly!" Mimi ran out to her, grabbed her wrist, and the two bolted out of what was left of Gennai's home. Celestimon quickly followed, while digi- volving back into Avimon.  
  
"Heaven's shield!" A bright barrier of light surrounded the digimon and two digi-destined. Seeing this great amount of radiance weakened Aremon.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" He exasperates as he sinks back into the shadows.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Cassie, look out behind you!" Sora hollered after her friend. Without even getting a chance to do so, the end of Phantomon's chain wrapped around Cassie's left ankle sending her face first into the ground. Pulling on his end of the shackles Phantomon towed Cassie up, off the ground and high above the trees.  
  
"Sora!" she cried as she was lifted up into the sky while Tuskmon began advancing on the two digimon and Bakemon advancing on Sora. Cassie tried to point her digi-vice at Phantomon hoping to encase him in a barrier but the streams of magenta light from her digi-vice kept missing him due to her bad aim since she was upside down, hanging by her ankle. Phantomon found it amusing when he inched the tip of his scythe close to Cassie's neck.  
  
"Put me down right now!" Cassie firmly demanded, twisting around in her bond.  
  
"As you wish!" Phantomon sneered and uncoiled the chain from around her ankle, allowing her to fall freely towards the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the image of Phantomon started to get smaller and smaller.  
  
"Howling blaster!"  
  
"Nova blast!" shouted two voices. Cassie saw a stream of blue ice hit Phantomon and then she landed on a whole bunch of white and blue fur. Looking up she saw it was Matt and he and Garurumon had caught her.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, helping her stand once they were back on the ground. Cassie simply nodded, slightly embarrassed that another digi- destined had to come and save her, especially Matt. Greymon and Flamdramon finished up with Phantomon, Tuskmon, and the Bakemon, set a barrier around them and sent them away.  
  
"How did you know we were in trouble?" Sora questioned as they head back Izzy's place.  
  
"Simple, everyone had finished taking care of the digimon at their location except for you and Cassie so we thought you guys could use some extra help." Tai explained.  
  
"Well we were doing fine." Cassie replied. She never really liked the idea of weakness and was still slightly discomfited that Matt had to rescue her. She didn't want to admit or show her true feelings.  
  
"You call falling from the sky 'doing fine'?" Matt questioned and Cassie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we would've came to help anyways.that's what friends are for." Yolei grinned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Is it safe yet? Is he gone?" Kelly questioned as they continued walking with the shield around them.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You two look tired, why don't we rest here for the night." Said Avimon pointing to an opening in the trunk of a nearby tree. It was big enough for the three of them to fit inside and also keep them safe for the night.  
  
"Mimi." Kelly yawned as she settled down in-between the brunette and digimon.  
  
"Yes Kelly?"  
  
"Make sure we get back home in time for free pizza day." She murmured and gave way to slumber.  
  
"Sure thing kiddo." Mimi replied. "I hope." She whispered and closed her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Izzy typed away at his computer, completely oblivious to the conversations going on around him. His eyes were locked on the screen as he came closer and closer to figuring out how to get the portals to open back up.  
  
"I wonder how Mimi and Kelly are doing." Yolei said to no one specific.  
  
"I'm sure they're just fine." Kari replied through a yawn.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe they even figures out how to open the portals back up and they're opening them right now." Davis said as he poked Veemon to keep him awake.  
  
Tai flopped onto the large brown couch and sighed. "You know, maybe we shou- "  
  
"I DID IT!!!"  
  
Everyone turned and gave Izzy a strange look at the sudden outburst.  
  
Izzy leapt to his feet and looked around at the others. "I DID IT!!!" he yelled again. This time a little louder.  
  
"We heard you the first time Iz. What exactly is it that you did?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I got one of the portals to open! And it's right by where Mimi and Kelly are so we can bring them back home and send all of the Digimon back to the Digital World!"  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked as she got to her feet. She looked around at the newest Digidestined. "Well don't just sit there you guys! Somebody e-mail them and let them know that they can come back home!"  
  
"Oh. Right." Davis said as he whipped out his D-terminal.  
  
Joe got to his feet and walked over to Izzy's laptop. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Do you really think we can get all of those Digimon back to the Digital World before more come through or the portal closes?"  
  
"Sure we can." Gatomon said. "After all, you have us here to make them go through if they don't want to do it willingly."  
  
Patamon stared at Gatomon for a few seconds as though she was speaking in a foreign language. "Gatomon, what does that have to do with getting them through the portal in time?"  
  
"Plenty. And don't question me or I'll be forced to Lightning Claw you."  
  
Davis' D-terminal beeped when he received a reply e-mail from Mimi. He read the message out-loud. "We'll try to get to the portal as soon as we can. We had to leave Gennai's house because Aremon attacked us. You should be careful though. More Digimon might try to get through and Avimon is pretty tired so she might not be able to battle them to keep them away from the portal, or we might not make it there before they do. Anyways, Kelly, Avimon and I are on our way. We'll be there as soon as possible. Mimi."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mimi took Kelly's hand and led her towards the place where Davis had told them the portal was. Avimon followed close behind, all of her senses on full alert.  
  
"Mimi, what's it like to be a teenager?" Kelly asked as she skipped along beside the chestnut haired girl.  
  
"Well, sometimes it's really cool. Other times you wish you were a kid again. Or you wish you were already an adult."  
  
"I want to be a teenager."  
  
Mimi chuckled. "You will be one day, but you still have about seven years to wait."  
  
"Six. I'm turning eight next month."  
  
"Oh. That's right." Mimi stopped and examined a bright light she could see ahead. "Hey, I think that's the portal!"  
  
Avimon and Kelly followed Mimi's gaze with their eyes. They both smiled when they saw a bright green light. The light was unmistakably the light of a digiport."  
  
"It is a portal!" Avimon cried. "Let's go!"  
  
The three ran full speed towards the portal. Just as they reached it they were halted when Aremon flew down and blocked their way. None of them moved for fear that Aremon might enter the portal.  
  
"Hello again." he greeted with an evil smirk.  
  
"Bug off Aremon." Avimon said as she moved in front of the two girls.  
  
"Yeah." Kelly agreed. "Don't mess with Avimon. She can blow up a whole big planet with just one hit." Kelly stretched her arms out as she said this to show Aremon just how big a planet Avimon could blow up.  
  
Aremon stared down at Kelly. "Strange. You do not seem to have fear like the other ones do." He chuckled. "That just means you have no wits."  
  
Avimon glared dangerously at Aremon. And prepared to attack him if needed.  
  
"Well, enough of this talking. Good-bye." Before anyone had a chance to blink Aremon was entering the portal. He stopped and turned back to the other three. "Oh. Before I go destroy your planet, I have something for you." A ball of red fire burst from his hands and went straight towards Kelly.  
  
Avimon grabbed Kelly and threw her to the ground. The fire hit Kelly's digivice, causing it to crackle and fuzz. When Avimon looked up Aremon had already disappeared into the portal.  
  
"We have to go now!" she yelled.  
  
Mimi nodded and followed Avimon and Kelly into the portal just as it was starting to close. On the way through the portal Kelly touched her digivice and yelped when she received an electric shock.  
  
The electricity seemed to react with the portal, and Kelly's body was surrounded by green light. She let out a gasp when she felt her body changing.  
  
A few seconds later Mimi, Avimon, and Kelly dropped to the ground of the Real World.  
  
Mimi groaned and sat up. She looked over at Kelly to see if she was all right and her eyes went wide. Avimon looked up as well and gasped.  
  
Kelly had changed. She looked as though she had aged. Her outer appearance was now that of a thirteen-year-old girl.  
  
"Kelly, what happened to you?" Mimi asked in an amazed voice.  
  
Kelly shook her head. "I don't know. I touched my digivice going through the portal and I got an electric shock. The next thing I knew I was glowing and I turned into a thirteen year old girl."  
  
Mimi held out her hand. "Give me you D-terminal."  
  
Reaching into her backpack, Kelly pulled out the device and handed it to the elder girl.  
  
Mimi opened it up and began typing a message.  
  
----------------------  
  
Davis opened his D-terminal when it began beeping. He looked down at the screen and read the message.  
  
Davis, We're back in the Real World, but two things have gone seriously wrong. Aremon got into the Real World too. He's out there somewhere and we need to find him as soon as we possibly can. The second thing it completely bizarre. When we entered the Real World something had happened to Kelly in the portal and now she looks completely different. It's like she aged. She looks like she's thirteen now. Hurry up and get down to the park with the others. Maybe Izzy can figure out what happened to her and change her back. Mimi  
  
Davis read the message three times before he was able to soak in what Mimi wrote. He read the message to the others and they all stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Well, let's get to the park and figure this out." Cassie said as she got to her feet.  
  
The others nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kelly paced back and forth while holding her digivice and staring at it. She was pondering on how the reaction between the electricity and the portal could have made her age to thirteen.  
  
A few seconds later the others arrived. They all stopped in their tracks and stared at Kelly, whom kept pacing and staring at her D-3.  
  
"Wow. She really did change." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah." Sora rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.  
  
Davis continued to stare at Kelly. He couldn't help the first thought that had popped into his head. He thought she was rather pretty, and in a way he didn't want her to change back.  
  
Kari waved a hand in front of Davis' eyes. "Hello! Earth to Davis!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
Veemon looked up at Davis and cocked his head. "Davis, standing there staring at Kelly isn't going to help her change back." he said innocently.  
  
Davis blushed. "I wasn't staring at her. I was thinking."  
  
TK grinned a bit. "Oh? Did it hurt?"  
  
"Very funny TS."  
  
Cassie slapped both of their heads lightly. "Now is NOT the time for you two to be arguing with each other."  
  
Kelly stopped when she finally realized the others were there. She blushed a bit and turned away from the stares she was receiving.  
  
Izzy looked at Matt and Tai and noticed that they were unable to tear their amazed stares away from Kelly. He smacked both of them roughly, causing them to look away and glare at the redhead.  
  
"Quit staring at her. Making her uncomfortable isn't going to help." He walked over to Kelly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore them Kelly. They're both morons."  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah. Very big morons."  
  
Kelly said nothing. She just stared at the ground.  
  
"Come on." Izzy said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to my house and we'll figure this out."  
  
Kelly walked along with Izzy, trying to take his advice and ignore the others. Cassie and Mimi came up on her other side and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Kelly. Izzy will figure this out and you'll be back to your old self before you know it." Cassie said.  
  
The rest of the trip to Izzy's house was silent except for an occasional crackle from Kelly's digivice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
All thirteen digi-destined walked back to Izzy's house.  
  
"Where's Kelly going to stay? She can't go back home.what will her aunt and uncle think?" Sora questioned.  
  
"They probably won't even care I'm gone." Kelly simply replied.  
  
"Well then in that case, I guess you can come and stay with me till we find a way to change you back to your normal self." Mimi suggested. They all talked amongst themselves for a little while longer and then retired to their homes.  
  
"Hey Cassie, you want to come up to our place for a movie?" asked Kari as she, Cassie, and Tai walked to their apartment building.  
  
"Sure, why not." Cassie grinned. As soon as she reached her apartment she stepped in and took a quick shower, changed into an ocean blue tank-top and pajama pants, and put her hair into two loose braids, allowing her high- lighted bangs to frame her face. Grabbing Shoyrumon, they went up a level or two and arrived at Tai and Kari's apartment.  
  
"Hey Cass, come on in." Tai greeted as he opened the door.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" Cassie wondered as she dropped Shoyrumon into Tai and Kari's room to play with Agumon and Gatomon. She then took a seat next to Kari on the couch.  
  
"It's either Shallow Hal, Kate & Leopold, or The Fast and the Furious." Stated Tai.  
  
"Fast and the Furious!" Both girls replied in unison.  
  
"Fast and the Furious it is!" Tai picked up the DVD and popped it into the DVD player and sat down on the couch with the other two. After an hour or two of adrenaline rushed, action-packed cars the movie was over.  
  
"That was great!" Tai exclaimed. The other two nodded and yawned.  
  
"I'm tired.going to go to bed." Said Kari as she got up from the couch and stretched. Cassie got up and followed her friend to go fetch Shoyrumon and then head back down to her place. Tai was about to pop in another movie when he heard some giggling come from the bedroom. Quietly tiptoeing over, he put his ear to the slightly ajar door and listened.  
  
"Come on Kari.tell me. You know I won't tell anybody, I promise." Said Cassie.  
  
"Umm.no, I can't." Kari replied.  
  
"Come on Kari, you can trust me."  
  
"I know, I've always trusted you.ok.you really want to know?" Cassie nodded and Kari chuckled lightly. "I've.I've had a crush on TK."  
  
Cassie smiled. "I knew it! Oh my gosh, you two would look so cute together!" Hearing this made Kari blush a deeper crimson.  
  
'Kari likes TK?' Tai asked himself. 'Who would've known?'  
  
"Well since I told you who I like, you have to tell me who you like." Kari demanded.  
  
"Okay we're not gonna go there." Cassie laughed. "Besides.I'm not really interested in anyone right now." "Uh huh.sure you aren't. Come on Cass, tell me! Okay how bout this, if I guess his name correctly will you tell me?" Kari bargained.  
  
"Okay, fine." Cassie surrendered.  
  
"Is it.Joe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Ehh.back in the 4th grade."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Hehe yeah, but not anymore."  
  
"Hmm.okay.Davis?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"By any chance TK?"  
  
"No way.he's yours sister.not gonna mess with you two."  
  
"Then that leaves OooOoNNnEe person..is it Matt?" Cassie's cheeks turned pink and she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes? Ah ha! I knew it!"  
  
'She liked me in the fourth grade?' Tai asked himself. 'And now she likes Matt! Aww.this it great!' Moving over to the phone, Tai quickly dialed Matt's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt? It's Tai."  
  
"Oh hey Tai. Err.isn't it a little late to be calling at this time?"  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"Well what's so important you have to tell me now?" Matt yawned; he was just about to climb into bed when Tai had called. Tai explained the whole scenario to Matt, from what Kari said about TK to what Cassie said about Matt.  
  
"She liked me in the fourth grade! But anyways that's beside the point. The chick digs ya Matt, so gotta tell her you think of her the same way!" Tai encouraged his best friend.  
  
"Are you serious? Well anyway, I'll probably tell her sometime.maybe tomorrow or whatever. I'm gonna get some sleep so I'll talk to you later. Bye!" And with that Matt hung up the phone. Just as Tai put his phone back down on the receiver both Cassie and Kari stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Tai, who you calling this late at night?" Kari questioned as she escorted Cassie to the door.  
  
"Oh! Uhh.I was just uhh.bout to order a pizza but decided I wasn't hungry anymore so yeah.bye Cass!" While saying all this Tai had been backing up towards the bedroom door and then quickly stepped inside.  
  
"Oh brother. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Cassie!" Cassie took the elevator back down to her floor and strode into her apartment. After brushing her teeth she climbed onto the crisp and cold bed sheets as she succumbed to slumber.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey Kelly! Try some of this!" Mimi called from her bathroom. Setting down the hair brush Kelly raced into the bathroom to see what Mimi had to show her. "Come here and let me put some on you!" Mimi applied a touch of eye shadow to Kelly's eyes.  
  
"So what do you think? Ooo.it looks so cute!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Yeah! It looks nice!" Kelly agreed. 'So this is what it's like to be a teenager. It's so much fun.'  
  
"You want to try some mascara?"  
  
"Sure!" The two messed around with Mimi's make-up for a little while longer, painted their toenails, and then finally went to go get some sleep.  
  
"Hey Meems?" Said Kelly as she pulled the covers close to her chest.  
  
"Yeah Kell?"  
  
"Being a teenager is great." the girl yawned. " I want to stay like this forever." And fell asleep. Mimi smiled to herself and gave in to slumber too.  
  
Across the street and a couple blocks away, Davis lay in bed, unable to sleep just yet. Images of Kelly kept appearing in his mind. 'She's supposed to be a little kid. But now she's a teen like the rest of us. And yet somehow, she's so darn pretty. I hope she stays that way.forever.' With these thoughts in mind he closed his eyes and was finally able to get some sleep.  
  
Izzy still sat in front of his computer, still trying to figure any possible way, if there was one, to turn Kelly back into the age she was supposed to be. 'This is a lot harder than I thought.' Deciding it was enough searching for one night, he retired to his bed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aremon stood at the very top of a tall building, the shadows and darkness of the night hiding his appearance.  
  
"Those digi-destined fools." he grinned. "Gazimon." The grey rabbit-like sharp-clawed digimon stepped forward.  
  
"Yes Master." He asked after bowing to Aremon.  
  
"Take this," Said Aremon handing a small syringe-like dart filled with a poisonous green liquid. "Seek out the keeper of trust.and inject her with this."  
  
"Yes Master, right away." The Gazimon lept off the side of the building, doing a couple flips in the air, and then landed on the sidewalk. Quickly he jogged off down the street.  
  
'The keeper of trust.'Gazimon pondered. 'Which one is that?'' he asked himself. And then it dawned on him that it was the little girl with the brown hair that was tied up in pig tails. Hopping from one home of a digi- destined to another he soon came to the last one and still had not found Kelly. Little did he know, she had been turned into a teenager and that was why he did not recognize her.  
  
"What am I to do?" Gazimon contemplated, the dart in his hand. "If I inject this into the wrong digi-destined Master will surely be furious with me." More afraid to come back to Aremon without having the job done at all, Gazimon stumbled across Cassie's bedroom window. The room was dark and it was hard to see. Slowly sliding open the window Gazimon stepped inside. He caught sight of Shoyrumon on the floor and stopped in his tracks, mentally noting to be extra quiet. To him, Cassie somewhat looked like Kelly because she had put her hair in two braids and the way she lay her feet were curled up, making it look as if she were a little girl. Carefully loading the dart into the dart gun, Gazimon aimed it at the back of Cassie's neck and with a quick blow, it shot forward and into her collar.  
  
Cassie flinched slightly and gasped. Afraid she or Shoyrumon would wake, Gazimon quickly exited the bedroom. Cassie turned over in bed, causing the needle to dislodge from the back of her neck, onto the floor, and under her bed.  
  
"Did you get her?" Aremon questioned Gazimon upon his return.  
  
"Yes Master." Said Gazimon, handing Aremon the dart gun. "She is the one with the dragon digimon right?"  
  
"What? No you fool. She's the one with my sister for a digimon partner, Avimon. Did you inject this into the wrong digi-destined?" Aremon exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, it was too dark.I couldn't see!" Gazimon pleaded. Aremon crushed the dart gun in his bare hand.  
  
"You fool of a digimon.I will spare you this time. I guess it doesn't really matter now; we would've taken down the rest of them anyways. The injection will weaken her body, as if she had one of those human illnesses, except worse. As a side effect, every time her precious digimon tries to digi-volve it will drain more of her energy. And soon enough, she will be too feeble to do anything. That's one digi-destined out the way." Aremon sneered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cassie groaned inwardly as bright sunrays shined through her bedroom window. Looking up at it she noticed it was open. 'That's weird.I don't remember having it open.' Assuming it had probably been Shoyrumon, she tried to sit up and close it but felt a sharp pain in the back of neck, causing her to fall back down onto her pillow. Feeling the backside of her collar she noticed nothing was there, but somehow it hurt. She felt hot to the touch, and shed the blanket that was over top of her chest.  
  
"Shoyrumon?" she called in a rather raspy voice.  
  
"Yes Cassie?" Shoyrumon got up from the rug on the floor and looked over at her partner, who had beads of sweat along her forehead.  
  
"Can you turn on the fan? It's getting hot."  
  
"Uhh.okay."  
  
"Are my parents or brother home?" Cassie questioned.  
  
Shoyrumon shook his head. "Your parents went to work and your brother went somewhere with friends."  
  
Cassie nodded. "Okay, good." She didn't want them worrying over her; she merely assumed she had caught a cold due to the open window.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Izzy sent an e-mail to all the digi-destined, asking them to meet him in the park.  
  
"Come on Kelly, let's go or we're going to be late!" Mimi called.  
  
"Okay one second! Hey! Should I wear the the pink or yellow spaghetti strap shirt?" Kelly shouted.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Uhhh.pink!"  
  
"Okay!" Slipping on the pink shirt Kelly examined herself in the mirror once more. It felt great to be older.  
  
"Hey guys! Is everyone here and accounted for?" asked Tai.  
  
"We're still waiting on Cass and Davis." Kari replied and as if on cue, Davis came running over to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late, couldn't find my goggles. Hi Kelly! You look nice. So do you like being a teen?" Davis commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's a whole lotta fun!" she grinned. "I want to stay like this forever!"  
  
"Don't we all." Davis mumbled underneath his smile.  
  
"What was that?" TK teased.  
  
"Nothing TP, you're hearing things!" Retorted Davis and the other chuckled.  
  
"Well that's what I called all of you to come here for, about Kelly and her sudden change in age." Izzy began.  
  
"Izzy, shouldn't we wait? I mean, Cassie's still not here yet. It's not like her to be late, I hope nothing's wrong." Said Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." A couple minutes later, Shoyrumon showed up.  
  
"Hi Shoyrumon, where's Cass?" Joe asked.  
  
"She's not coming.she's not looking too well and still in bed." The little dragon replied. The digi-destined exchanged glances.  
  
"Is she okay? She sick?" Matt inquired, slightly worried.  
  
The pink dragon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"That's weird.it's not like Cassie to get sick that often." Kari added. They decided to continue on with the meeting and one or two of the digi- destined would go back with Shoyrumon to check up on Cassie later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Izzy opened up his laptop and began typing. Kelly, Joe, and Davis walked up behind his and watched the screen over his shoulders.  
  
"I think that when you were going through the portal and you got the shock from your digivice it triggered something inside of you and that made you change. Like maybe a dream or a wish."  
  
Kelly blinked a few times and gave Izzy a blank stare when he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Did you ever have any dreams about being older? Or did you ever wish you were older?"  
  
Kelly shrugged. "I wished I was older on my last birthday. But how would that make me change? It was just a stupid wish."  
  
Izzy shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still working on it. Don't worry though, I'll figure out how to change you back and then you can go back home and be your old self."  
  
Kelly frowned and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What's the matter Kelly?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why would I want to go back home?"  
  
Kari looked at Kelly. "So you can see your family."  
  
"My aunt and uncle don't care about me. They abuse me. I don't want to go back."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Izzy closed his laptop and stood up. "Kelly, can I talk to you? Privately?"  
  
Kelly nodded slowly and followed Izzy to where they were out of earshot of the other Digidestined.  
  
"Look Kelly, I know how your aunt and uncle are to you. But if you stay like this you would be missing out on six whole years of your life. Do you really want to do that? Being a kid is great. Would you want to miss out on six years just so you can be a teenager? You'll grow up to be a teenager one day. You aren't a kid for very long."  
  
Kelly looked up an Izzy. "I guess that does make sense." she said quietly.  
  
"Kelly, I wont make you do anything that you don't want to do. I just think that you should consider this a little more than you have."  
  
"If there's a way to change me back, I know you'll be the one to figure it out. Do what you can Izzy."  
  
Izzy nodded and smiled at Kelly. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the others. "Ok, that's all I had to say. Everyone can go home now."  
  
Shoyrumon went over to Matt and Gabumon, ready to lead them to Cassie's house since Matt had volunteered to check on her.  
  
Kelly grabbed Avimon's arm and ran up to Matt, pulling the angel digimon behind her. "Wait up. I want to go with you."  
  
"All right kiddo. Let's go." Matt replied as he turned and started to follow Shoyrumon.  
  
***  
  
Cassie opened her eyes and looked towards her bedroon door when she heard someone entering the room. She smiled slightly when she saw Matt and Kelly walk up to her bed with their loyal Digimon at their sides.  
  
"Hey Cassie." Matt greeted. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hot, tired, really hot, and really really hot." she replied as she shoved the blankets further away with her feet.  
  
Kelly smiled slightly at Cassie's reply. She happened to look down at the floor and see something under the bed. Curious, she got down on her knees and grabbed it.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Avimon asked as she gave her partner a strange look.  
  
Kelly ignored her. "Cassie, do you have to give yourself shots?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Kelly held up the needle. "This was under your bed."  
  
Matt took the needle from Kelly and examined it. "This can't be good."  
  
Cassie's expression grew slightly panicked.  
  
"Don't worry Cassie. You'll be just fine." Matt said as he kneeled beside the bed and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Kelly got back to her feet and began pushing Avimon out the door. "Well, we need to go. We have to, uh, do... Something..." With that, the two left the house, leaving Matt alone with Cassie and their Digimon partners.  
  
---------------  
  
Joe yawned and collapsed on the couch. Gomamon jumped up beside him and cocked his head.  
  
"Don't tell me you're tired already Joe. It's still morning!"  
  
"I don't know why I'm so tired. I slept really well last night."  
  
Gomamon crawled into Joe's lap and sighed. "I'm starting to feel a little tired myself." he admitted. "I wonder why..."  
  
Within the next few seconds the two were flopped over on the couch, sound asleep.  
  
***  
  
Kelly sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the fountain outside the mall. She ran her fingertips over the surface of the water and watched as they made trails in the liquid. Looking down at her reflection, Kelly frowned and slapped at it with her hand, causing water to splash up.  
  
Avimon watched Kelly from the top of a nearby building. She frowned slightly when she saw the brunette slap at her reflection. 'Poor Kelly.' she thought.  
  
Davis happened to be walking by the mall, and when he spotted Kelly he went over to her without hesitation.  
  
"Hey Kelly." he greeted.  
  
Kelly looked up at Davis and her face instantly lit up. "Hi Davis." There was a short pause as she looked around. "Where's Veemon?"  
  
"Oh, he's hiding behind those bushes over there." Davis replied as he sat down beside Kelly and jerked his thumb towards some bushes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's waiting to see if anyone drops any food."  
  
"I see. That sounds like Veemon all right."  
  
Davis grinned and re-adjusted his goggles. A sweet smile spread scross Kelly's face when he turned back to her. Blushing a bit, Davis looked away. He nervously played with a loose string on his shirt.  
  
Kelly reached forward and grabbed the string. "Here. Let me get that." She tugged at it and it snapped off.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and Avimon came crashing to the ground. She groaned and quickly climbed back to her feet.  
  
"Avimon! Are you all right?!" Kelly yelled to her partner.  
  
"I'm fine Kelly."  
  
Aremon flew down to the ground and landed a few feet away from Avimon. "My dear sister, why do you insist on protecting such a weak creature?" He looked around for the little girl, but all he saw was Davis with his arms wrapped protectively around a teenage girl and Veemon rushing out of the bushes to aid Avimon. "Where is your pathetic little partner?"  
  
Avimon didn't answer. She just moved between Aremon and the two teens.  
  
Kelly pulled away from Davis and took a step forward. She reached down and touched the purple digivice that was clipped onto her belt.  
  
Aremon noticed this and looked at Kelly in surprise when he realized that she was indeed Avimon's partner. "Well, it looks like something strange has been at work."  
  
"What do you want Aremon?" Avimon asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"What I want is not what you should be concerned about." He raised his hands and threw an fireball at Avimon.  
  
"Veemon! Digivolve now!" Davis cried.  
  
"Right! Veeemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!"  
  
ExVeemon raced to Avimon's side as she dodged her brothers attack. "Avimon are you all right?"  
  
"I'm peachy." she replied. She raised her hands and threw a ball of fire back at Aremon. "Fire of Purity!"  
  
Aremon dodged the attack and glanced at Kelly through the corner of his eye. She had moved further away from Davis and was standing right where he had a perfect shot at her. He quickly turned towards her and threw a fireball. The move was so sudden that no one had any time to react. Not even Avimon with her quick reflexes.  
  
Kelly screamed in agony when hit her full force. She cluctched her stomach and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Kelly!" Avimon, ExVeemon, and Davis cried in unison.  
  
All three of them rushed to Kelly's unmoving body. Davis kneeled beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. He stared down into her pain-filled eyes and frowned.  
  
"Kelly..."  
  
Aremon grinned maliciously at the scene. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words, then held out his arms.  
  
Kelly's body started to fade.  
  
"Kelly!" Avimon cried, her voice filled with horror.  
  
A few seconds later Kelly's body had completely faded away. Her limp form reappeared in Aremon's outstretched arms. He pulled her in close to his body and sneered at his sister. "I would really like to stay, but I have some business to take care of and I'll need her." Having said that, Aremon spread his ebony wings and leapt into the air.  
  
Avimon flew after him, but he was too fast as was soon out of sight. She returned to Davis and ExVeemon and glanced at the pair. "We have to find them. I don't know what he wants with Kelly, but I know it has to be something terrible."  
  
ExVeemon de-digivolved to Veemon. He looked up at Davis. "Davis, why don't you e-mail the others and tell them what happened. Then everyone can help us look for Kelly."  
  
Davis nodded and pulled out his D-terminal. 'Please let us find her in time.' he thought to himself as he typed a message. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Cassie. You'll be just fine." Matt said as he kneeled beside the bed and gave her a reassuring smile. She weakly returned it with a smile of her own. Matt silently thought to himself, maybe now would be a good time to tell her how he truly felt about her.  
  
"Hey Cass, umm.I've uhh.I've been meaning to tell you." he started.  
  
"Meaning to tell me what?" she asked.  
  
"Well umm.well I-" he continued but was cut off by the sudden ring of the telephone. 'Dang it'. He stood up and picked it up. It was Izzy, calling over to see if Cassie was alright. Remembering about the needle, Matt had him and Joe come over to take a look at it.  
  
"Joe and Izzy are coming over to check up on you." Matt explained, still slightly annoyed he was interrupted.  
  
Joe touched Cassie's forehead with the back of his hand. "Seems like you're running a pretty high fever." He concluded. Matt sighed and looked over at Izzy.  
  
"Did you find anything?" he asked.  
  
"This needle isn't any ordinary needle.must have come from the digital world. One uses it by inserting it into a dart gun and then with a quick blow, the needle shoots forward and into the target." Izzy explained.  
  
"From the liquid we looked at that was left in the syringe, it wasn't any normal anti-biotic or anything." Joe added.  
  
"Joe's right. I asked Gennai about this. He says that it must have come from some poisonous plant in the digital world. When you grind up the leaves it turns into a mixture or liquid of some sort. When someone consumes, or in Cassie's case injected, it gradually weakens the body till.well, you know." Izzy gave details. The logic answer to that last sentence was till the body just gives up, meaning death. Matt could feel that worried feeling in his stomach grow.  
  
"Is there a cure?" he asked rather shakily.  
  
"Yes, I think there is. But it can only be obtained from the one who created the poison."  
  
"Who do you think did this to her though?" Joe questioned.  
  
"The only digimon I can think of right now is perhaps, Aremon." Izzy inquired. Matt turned back to the feverish girl whom he secretly crushed on. Frown upon his face he knelt down next to her once more.  
  
"Hey.don't worry.I'll be fine." Cassie grinned, putting her hand on top of his. Suddenly, a beeping nose came from Izzy's laptop.  
  
"It's an e-mail from Davis. He says, to meet behind the mall and for me to bring my laptop. We need to go to the digital world, Aremon's kidnapped Kelly!" Izzy read off the message.  
  
"Then we gotta go help her." Said Cassie as she sat up in bed.  
  
"No not you Cass. You should stay here and rest, you're in no condition to go into the digital world with that fever." Joe stated, gently pushing her back down onto her pillow.  
  
"Joe's right Cass.just stay here." Matt added. "Don't worry, I'll come by when we get back okay? I promise." And with that the three boys exited Cassie's home, leaving her there alone in bed.  
  
"Shoyrumon, you should have gone with them." Cassie said to the small dragon as she sat at the foot of her bed.  
  
"I want to stay here by your side, incase anything happens." The loyal digimon explained.  
  
"I hope Kelly's okay." Cassie exhaled, worriedly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kelly stirred slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself imprisoned in some sort of orb of energy. Sitting up she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, reminding her of what had happened earlier. Grimacing she sat up anyway and pounded her hands against the sphere.  
  
"Hey! Somebody let me out of here!" she shouted.  
  
Aremon suddenly stepped out of the shadows. "I see you have awoken." He grinned. "Welcome to my dark fortress. It is no use trying to break free of that sphere of dark energy; you merely waste your energy trying to do so."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kelly demanded.  
  
"Simple. I am going to take the power from your crest and also your life force to make myself stronger so then I can defeat the rest of your digi- destined friends and take over both the real and digital world." Aremon cackled evilly.  
  
Kelly scowled at the digimon. "You'll never do such things! My friends are going to come for me and then we're gonna destroy you! You're never going to get away with this!"  
  
"Such big talk for an ill-fated girl. And besides, I think I already have. You see.your friend; oh what's her name.Cassie is it? Yes, her life energy is slowly wasting away as we speak. That needle you found was something I had one of my digimon inject into her and soon she'll be nothing but a lifeless body.just like you will be when I'm finished with you." Aremon grinned. Kelly glared daggers at him and turned away. She sat down with her arms crossed not wanting to look at his face any longer. 'I hope Davis and the others come soon.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All the other digi-destined, minus Cassie and Kelly showed up behind the mall, digimon partner by their side and digi-vices in their hand, ready to go through the digital port.  
  
"The digital port is ready, everybody ready to go?" Izzy asked and they all nodded.  
  
"Perfecto! Digi-port open!" Yolei exclaimed and blasted into the laptop screen, the others followed right behind her. They all landed safely in the digital world in an open field.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" TK asked.  
  
Aremon looked over at his large crystal globe, which provided him with the view of the entire digital world. "It appears we have company." He said. Hearing this Kelly turned around to face the globe and saw that the other digi-destined were there. In a matter of seconds Aremon beamed himself and her orb-shaped sphere out of Aremon's fortress and down to the clearing.  
  
"It's Aremon!" shouted Davis as the winged digimon landed on the grass. "Where's Kelly?" he added, his fingers balled into fists as Veemon stood next to him.  
  
"Have patience little boy, she's right here." Aremon snapped his fingers and the sphere of dark energy appeared next to him, Kelly inside.  
  
"Davis!" she exclaimed, seeing him and the rest of her friends.  
  
"Let her go right now!" yelled Avimon.  
  
"Like I told Kelly once before.I'm going to be needing the energy from her life and crest so that I can become stronger and then defeat you wretched kids. There is no way I'm just going to hand her over to you." Aremon spat.  
  
"You guys! Cassie's sick because of him, he was the one behind it all!" Kelly shouted the valuable information to her friends.  
  
"Ah yes, the keeper of integrity. It's so funny seeing how all you bond so well. Maybe I should get rid of you all one by one to make things more miserable." Aremon sneered.  
  
"Give us the antidote!" Matt hollered at Aremon, referring to the illness Aremon had bestowed upon Cassie.  
  
"Hmm.no, I'm not going to give away something like that easily either." Aremon sniggered. "However, since you all seem to be wanting something I'll leave you with a couple friends of mine. They might not seem much but believe me; I have made them more powerful than you think." Suddenly, a numerous number of digimon appeared, standing in a row next to Aremon. They were, Drimogemon, a purple and white mole-like digimon with a drill on its head; Kokatorimon, a rooster-looking digimon; and two Devidramon, black dragon-looking digimon with crimson eyes, a long tail, and sharp claws. "I cannot stand here all day and waste my time with you, so for now digi- destined.farewell." With that Aremon slowly faded out along with Kelly.  
  
"Kelly!" Davis shouted, running up to her fading image.  
  
"Davis!" she yelled but then soon all that was left were the digi-destined and those "friends" of Aremon.  
  
"Feather sword!" Kokatorimon shouted, not wasting another minute as he attacked the digi-destined and their digimon.  
  
"Everyone, digi-volve!" Tai commanded and all the rookie digimon were now in their champion forms. There were a total of four enemies so they split up into different groups. Tai, Joe, and Sora, TK, Kari, and Davis, Yolei, Mimi, and Matt, lastly Izzy, and Cody.  
  
"Needle spray!" Togemon shouted as a shower of needles flew at one of the Devidramon but he easily dodged it.  
  
"Iron drill spin!" Drimogemon stampeded towards Kabutarimon and Armadillomon knocking both over as if they were a pair of bowling pins.  
  
"Kabutarimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon!" the two digi-destined cried, rushing over to their digimon.  
  
"Feather sword!" The feathers on Kokatorimon's back turned into sharp daggers, charging at one of the other groups of digi-destined.  
  
"Nova blast!"  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!" Greymon and Ikkakumon called in unison, the great ball of fire and horn collided with the daggers as they dispersed in midair.  
  
"Golden noose!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon said in unison. Unlike the older digi-destined's digimon, their digimon had the ability to armor digi-volve and chose to do so. The golden thread was swung around the other Devidramon, hoping to trap it but it easily broke free.  
  
"Red eyes!" it shouted and stared at Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, entering their minds and had them under its control. With one turn of its head the Devidramon sent the two winged digimon down to the ground as they skid across the dirt. Aremon was unfortunately right; they were at a disadvantage against those four. Somehow he had made them more powerful than they would usually and supposed to be. One of the Devidramon swooped down and tried to claw at a couple of the digi-destined but luckily they jumped out of the way in time. Seeing his partner had missed, the other Dividramon tried to do the same, swooping down at a fast speed, his target, Kari. She stood motionless, in fright, as the dark digimon dove down from the sky.  
  
"Kari!" she could hear Tai call to her in the distance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the claws of the massive flying digimon to pierce her skin when suddenly she felt something really hot whoosh by her. Opening her eyes she saw a big swirl of fire hit the Devidramon as it cried in pain. Looking to her left she saw someone who she would have never expected.  
  
"Acaramon!" Kari exclaimed as the dragon flew over to her side.  
  
"Acaramon?" Sora gasped, that would mean Cassie had to be there too.  
  
"Hi guys." Cassie grinned, climbing off of Acaramon's back; her cheeks flushed showing signs of her fever. Acaramon took off into the sky once more to help the other winged digimon fight off the rest of their enemies while the others on the ground took care of the other two. Soon enough, the two Devidramon, Kokatorimon, and Drimogemon fled from the scene. All of the other digimon digi-volved back into their rookie stages and joined their human partners.  
  
"You shouldn't be here; you were supposed stay in bed." Joe scolded.  
  
"Well I thought you guys could've used some help. It killed me to just lay there while I knew you guys were fighting off bad digimon here." Cassie weakly smiled. "Hey.where's Kelly?" she asked looking around and in-between the other digi-destined.  
  
"She was kidnapped by Aremon." Avimon simply answered, slightly angered at the thought.  
  
"Oh no.we have to go help her then." Cassie replied worriedly, taking a step forward experiencing a quick dizzy spell as she stumbled but regained her balance.  
  
"Cassie are you okay?" asked Yolei, as she stood next to the keeper of integrity. To Cassie everyone's image started to blur and that dizzy feeling returned. Loosing her balance, she fell plunging into darkness. At the same time Matt had caught her in his arms mid fall.  
  
"Cassie.Cassie are you okay? Wake up." Matt worriedly inquired, as he lightly shook her. Joe walked over to her unconscious form and felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's fine, she just passed out. Her body's too tired and gave up for now. She really needs to get some rest." Joe explained.  
  
"But not only is it because of the poison but I remembered reading, every time she has her digimon digi-volve, as a side effect it drains even more of her energy." Izzy added and Matt frowned glancing down at the girl in his arms. Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air. Turning their heads towards the sky, the digi-destined saw a hologram of Aremon.  
  
"So I see your friend has come to join you and that you also sent my friends running back to my fortress. I underestimated you pesky children. Well, to make things more interesting I have a deal for you. You have to make a choice, between your little friend here," an image of Kelly's face appeared next to Aremon but then faded away. "Or the antidote for your friend down there. The choice is up to you. Choose wisely!" Aremon cackled as his message withered from the sky. There was a sudden beeping noise from Izzy's laptop. Quickly opening it a grimace bestowed upon his face.  
  
"You guys.he closed all the digital ports, again. We're all stuck in the digital world for the time being." Izzy stated.  
  
"That's just great," Tai sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "And then now he's making us pretty much choose which friend we want to keep."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Kari questioned, glancing over at her brother and then down at Cassie.  
  
"I say we go get Kelly first." Davis suggested.  
  
"And why do you think that?" Matt retorted.  
  
"Because if we don't get to her in time, Aremon's going to take all her life force and she'd be as good as dead! You wouldn't want that to happen would you Matt?" Davis snapped.  
  
"YOU! Errr.don't you get it? Kelly's not the only one who's going to be 'as good as dead' but Cassie's slowly dying right now!" Matt shouted, as anger rose inside of him.  
  
"Hey, just because you like her doesn't mean she's first priority you know! Kelly's as important as she is, maybe even more." Davis shouted back.  
  
"You take that back right now Daisuke Motamiya. They both are important to us okay?" Matt glared daggers at the goggle-wearing boy. "Stop thinking about what only you want and think about the rest of us here too!"  
  
"Stop it you two! The longer we stand here and fight, the more time we're wasting!" Yolei yelled at the boys.  
  
"Yolei's right you guys.just calm down and we'll think of a plan." Sora added.  
  
"Well we can't get Cassie back to the real world." Izzy reminded them.  
  
"And we can't waste time waiting for her to rest up." Cody adjoined.  
  
"I don't care.I'm going to wait for her to wake and make sure she's okay. Until them, I'm not going anywhere." Matt stated. "You guys go on ahead."  
  
"But we shouldn't split up Matt." Said TK.  
  
"It doesn't matter. When Cassie gets a little better we'll catch up to you guys."  
  
"I'll stay with you, to help you out then." Joe offered and Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
"I want to stay too." Said Kari.  
  
"Alright then. You three can stay here and watch over Cassie till she gets better. The rest of us are going to head for Aremon's fortress." Tai concluded and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Take care of my sister Matt." Tai reminded the blonde-haired teenager who nodded as if saying 'of course'.  
  
"Good luck you guys, hope to see you soon." Kari waved good-bye as they head off.  
  
"Why don't we go camp at that nearby lake we passed earlier." Joe suggested. Matt had Gabumon digi-volve into Garurumon. The wolf-like digimon carried the four digi-destined and the other three digimon to their desired destination.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A wide smirk ran across Aremon's face as he watched the group bicker and then split up into two separate groups.  
  
"It appears your friends have decided to separate into two groups." He said to Kelly, who now sat inside a typical cell.  
  
"It doesn't matter. They're going to get back together and then come here for me." Kelly retorted as she glared at Aremon who chuckled lightly.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Aremon replied. He intended on keeping the group separate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelly folded her arms and glared daggers at Aremon.  
  
He shook his head at her. "My, my. It's too bad for you that looks don't kill, because if they did I would be dead this very moment."  
  
"Yeah. Too bad." she replied sourly.  
  
Aremon grinned evilly and turned away from Kelly. "You know, I would have thought that my sister would do a better job of protecting you. She has always been the type to be very determined to protect those that she cares about. Too bad for you."  
  
"Do you ever shut your mouth?"  
  
A chuckled came from Aremon. "Now, now keeper of Trust. Let's not be rude to one another."  
  
Kelly mumbled a few rude things under her breath and turned her back to Aremon. "You just wait. My friends are going to come for me and they're going to destroy you."  
  
-----------------  
  
"OW!"  
  
Yolei crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Davis that's the twelfth time you've tripped within the last five minutes. Are you ever going to be graceful in any way?"  
  
Davis stood up and rubbed his hip. "I'm already graceful. I'm as graceful as a swan." Davis struck a ballet pose, but fell over right away.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"All right you guys. That's enough. We have to find Kelly, remember?" Izzy said as he turned back towards the two Digidestined that brought up the rear of the group.  
  
"Of course we remember. Who could forget? We're gonna go save Kelly and destroy Aremon!" Davis yelled as he jumped to his feet and punched his open palm with his other hand. "Ouch!"  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes. "You're a moron Davis." she said as she started walking forward to catch up with the others.  
  
Davis sighed and looked down at Veemon, whom had just joined him. "Veemon, do you think we'll be able to get to Kelly in time?"  
  
"Of course we will Davis."  
  
"I just hope she's ok."  
  
"We'll get to her in time. I know it. And I'm sure she does too."  
  
With a slight nod Davis picked Veemon up and hurried after the rest of the group.  
  
-------------------  
  
Matt yawned and covered his mouth. He looked down at Cassie and frowned. Her skin was pale. Deathly pale. Pulling off his coat, her threw it over Cassie's body to keep her warm.  
  
Kari and Joe, as well as all of the Digimon, had fallen asleep.  
  
With a quiet sigh, Matt laid down beside Cassie and pulled her into his arms. Just to make sure she didn't get cold.  
  
***  
  
"You're doing it all wrong." Kari scolded Matt. "Let a woman handle this." She shoved him away from where he had been cooking some fish that Gatomon had caught.  
  
"Woman? Where?" Matt asked teasingly.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Gatomon hit Matt on the leg with one of her paws.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
Gatomon shrugged. "I just had a sudden urge to hit something."  
  
"Did it have to be my leg?"  
  
"It was the closest thing."  
  
Matt grumbled and got up. He walked over to where Joe was sitting beside Cassie. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't look so great. We need that antidote. And we need it soon."  
  
--------------------  
  
Tai halted and turned around. He offered his hand to Sora and helped her up the side of the cliff that led to Aremon's fortress. The others followed closely behind.  
  
Yolei yelped when she slipped and started to slide down the hill. TK reached down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up and held on until she was steady.  
  
"You ok Yolei?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks TK."  
  
TK smiled. "No problem. Any time."  
  
Davis came up beside the two. "You should be more careful Miyako."  
  
Yolei glared at Davis. "Don't call me that! I hate being called Miyako!"  
  
"Whatever you say. Miyako."  
  
Davis dodged Yolei's fist and hid behind Izzy.  
  
"For the last time, would the two of you cut it out?" Tai said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"He started it!" Yolei cried as she pointed accusingly at Davis.  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it. Just stop. We're all ready at Aremon's fortress and we need to concentrate on getting Kelly back and getting that antidote for Cassie."  
  
Avimon sighed heavily and looked up at the huge black castle that towered before them. 'Please be all right Kelly. If anything happens to you. I'll never forgive myself.'  
  
------------------  
  
Aremon picked up a black crystal and grinned. "With this crystal I will take away all of that stupid girls life energy and make myself even more powerful. And with her out of the way I will have three easy targets. Veemon, his partner, and my sister. Avimon." His grin widened. "Yes Avimon my dear little sister. You will be the next to go."  
  
He left the small room he had been in and walked into the very first room. The one where Kelly was. Still grinning, Aremon tossed the crystal towards the girl. It hovered in mid-air above Kelly.  
  
Kelly looked up at the crystal. It began to glow. A beam of light shot out of it and hit Kelly. Her life energy slowly being sucked into the crystal.  
  
She let out a pain-filled scream that pierced through the air.  
  
------------------  
  
Avimon and Davis' heads shot up at the sound of the scream.  
  
"Kelly!" Avimon yelled. Without waiting for the others she leapt into the air and flew full speed towards the castle.  
  
"Davis! Let's do it!" Veemon cried.  
  
"Right! Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to. Raidramon! The storm of friendship!"  
  
Davis jumped onto Raidramon's back and held on tightly as he raced full speed towards the fortress. "Hang on Kelly! We're coming!" he cried as though he expected Kelly to hear him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kelly collapsed. Her breath came out in ragged gasps. Nearly all of her life had been drained, but not quite. Aremon was enjoying torturing her by making her death slow.  
  
"Avimon." Kelly said in a voice so quiet she barely heard it herself. "Davis." A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Aremon dropped the shield that had been around Kelly, knowing that she was too weak to get away from him. He smirked. "Dear keeper of trust. You should be glad that you're going to die now. Most of your other friends will still be around to see the destruction of your planet as well as the Digital World."  
  
Kelly whimpered and reached down to touch her digivice. Another tear ran down her face.  
  
Just as Aremon was about to activate the crystal again a powerful blast was fired at one of the walls and a hole appeared. Avimon entered the room with Davis and Raidramon right behind her.  
  
"Kelly!" Davis cried.  
  
Kelly slowly turned her head so she could see him. "Davis." she whispered. Her eyes began to slide shut.  
  
"Davis! Raidramon! You two get Kelly!" Avimon commanded. Having said that, she dove at her brother.  
  
Raidramon rushed forward and halted a little ways away from Kelly. Davis leapt to the ground and rushed to the girls side. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Kelly? Kelly say something."  
  
His only reply was a small moan.  
  
"Come on Kelly. You have to stay strong."  
  
Kelly opened her eyes slowly at looked up at Davis. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern, something that was very rare to see in the eyes of Daisuke Motamiya. Kelly reached up and lightly touched Davis' cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about me Davis. I'll be fine." she whispered.  
  
Davis was about to say something in reply, but Kelly's closed her eyes again and her body began to go limp in his arms. 


End file.
